cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Ixquic (Manga)
Princess Ixquic is an android princess, appearing in the 1975 story "The City of Wind". She guards a golden pyramid at Pukara, having been developed by the Incas long ago to protect the building. Appearance Ixquic has the appearance of a tall, shapely woman with a large bust. She dresses in a white, long-sleeved gown with a plunging neckline and draping attachments to her sleeves. Her black hair is worn up in a large updo, and she wears a golden beaded headdress that matches her necklace. As with other "mysterious woman"-type characters, Ixquic is incredibly pale and has sparkly black eyes. Personality When she first appears, Ixquic is silent and cryptic, yet seems to quickly take to 009, smiling at him and then tearing up. She is desperate for 009 to stay with her due to her loneliness, but then also realizes that he can bring her out to his world and pleads for him to do so. While Ixquic has no way of controlling who Cabrakan slaughters, she considers his killing of the expedition team to have been justified by them coming across the pyramid and attempting to steal the Incan gold. She realizes that she cannot leave Cabrakan, but nonetheless attempts to plead to 009 one last time to save her and come with her. When Ixquic is pleading to 009 to follow her, she can be seen smiling as he starts to walk toward her, which is either debated to be of genuine happiness or proof of her being manipulative and having ulterior motive. History While 009 explored the grounds of Pukara to look for signs of the missing expedition team that had disappeared there, he had happened upon Ixquic standing outside of her pyramid. Ixquic introduced herself to 009, and then began to cry at finally having a companion. She began to explain her history to 009, in that her Incan creators had abandoned her and had yet to ever return, with her continuing to wait and hope that they would come back for her. She pleaded for him to either stay with her, or to take her away from Pukara. Later, the two returned to the campsite where the other 00 cyborgs were staying, only for a survivor of the British expedition to wind up panicking at the sight of Ixquic. It was revealed that when the British expedition had arrived at the pyramid, they had all been slaughtered by Ixquic's giant robot named Cabrakan. While 007 deemed Ixquic a murderer, 009 came to her defense, insisting that she hadn't meant for Cabarakan to kill the men. Suddenly, Cabrakan approached, intent on taking out the survivors of the expedition, incinerating them with his eye lasers. Ixquic realized that Cabrakan had come to take her back to her pyramid. As she was ready to depart, she then turned and pleaded for 009 to come with her, tearing up once more. As 009 moved to follow her, Cabrakan fired a death laser at him and a horrified Ixquic threw herself in his way to save him, getting her legs burnt off in the process. After 009 destroyed Cabrakan with his Super Gun, the golden pyramid vanished and Ixquic was revealed to have been deactivated in the process, effectively dying. Though she was a robot, 009 defended Ixquic's loneliness and sorrow, stating that as a half-machine, he could understand how a robot could develop feelings and a heart. Notes *Ixquic would be significantly revamped for the 2001 series, with her counterpart now being a hypnotic songstress compared to the legendary Lorelei, and her using her singing to compel 009 to help her further. She was also given an unusual healing ability, as seen when she was able to repair her damaged arm. Category:Androids Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters